


A Series of MorMor Silliness

by Cherikella



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, a series of silliness, it's complicated - Freeform, relationship between a criminal mastermind and his sniper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few short things dedicated to the relationship between Jim Moriarty and his sniper Sebastian Moran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun so turn off your moodiness and enjoy it. ^_~

**SM** : Jim, did we start dating at some point during the last two weeks?

 **JM** : Of course not! We're just hanging out.

 **SM** : Are you sure this is hanging out?

 **JM** : Absolutely.

 **SM** : Then why are we dancing together under the stars and watching old movies?!

 **JM** : -- Shut up!


	2. The Super Plan

**SM** : I look ridiculous!

 **JM** : No, you're fine.

 **SM** : This isn't fine, Kitten! All my love, but this is anything BUT fine!

 **JM** : No, really, this is definitely your color.

 **SM** : I'm supposed to be your sniper, not a cross-dresser!

 **JM** : I told you, it's part of the plan! You have to wear the skirt. And the wig!

 **SM** : What's the plan again?

 **JM** : Seriously? I told you 10 times already! Can't you pay attention?! If you forget it again, I swear!, I'm gonna mess up your make-up!

 **SM** : Sorry... What's the plan?

 **JM** : We must get closer to Sherlock Holmes without him recognizing you.

 **SM** : Why's that?

 **JM** : I need to send him on the wrong track. Giving him the wrong clues.

 **SM** : Okay. Why?

 **JM** : To see if he's clever enough to figure out they're the wrong clues, of course!

 **SM** : THAT's the plan?!

 **JM** : Yep.

 **SM** : It's a stupid plan.

 **JM** : I'm the genius and I say it's a super plan!

 **SM** : And I have to dress up as a girl because of that stupid plan?!

 **JM** : Well, not really... You'd be dressed up as a waiter.

 **SM** : Then why am I wearing these now?!

 **JM** : I was just curious to see how you'd look...


	3. MorMor+The Beatles

**SM** : If somebody tries to take my place...

 **JM** : ... Let's just shoot his face!


	4. A Mor Mor Morning

_A morning at MorMor's..._  
  
**SM** :  _*reading a newspaper*_  
  
**JM** :  _*walking nervously around the room*_  
  
**SM** :  _*ignores his restlessness*_  
  
**JM** :  _*growls*_  
  
**SM** :  _*casually turns over a page*_  
  
**JM** : Tigeeer!  
  
**SM** :  _*looks at him with a raised eyebrow*_  
  
**JM** : I'm not feeling well and you just sit there reading that nonsense!  
  
**SM** : I'm reading about your explosion the other day.   
  
**JM** : Meh, that's old news for me! I'm bored now!  
  
**SM** : What do you expect me to do? Dance around the room in a dress?  
  
**JM** : Well...  
  
**SM** : I won't dance around the room in a dress!  AGAIN!  
  
**JM** : Maybe later.   
  
**SM** : Never.  
  
**JM** : I'm still bored though!  
  
**SM** : What do you want to do?  
  
**JM** : Something less boring...  
  
**SM** : What's that?  
  
**JM** : How shall I know?! You figure it out!   
  
**SM** : And people say you're the clever one!  
  
**JM** : I am! Anyway, Tiger, try to come up with something fun to do! Pleeeease!!!  
  
**SM** :  _*puts away the newspaper and looks closely in Jim's eyes*_  
  
**JM** :  _*smiles*_  
  
**SM** : I've got it!   
  
**JM** : Hehey!  I knew I could count on you! What shall we do?  
  
**SM** : Just do as I say, Boss!  
  
**JM** :   
  
**SM** : Trust me!  
  
**JM** : Alright then.  
  
_A couple of minutes later..._  
  
**JM** :  _*jumps happily around the room*_  This was brilliant, Sebby! How come I never thought of it?!  
  
**SM** : You're not me.  
  
**JM** : That's amazing! I can imagine their faces when they see it!  
  
**SM** : Just a little bit of computer skill and a couple of strategic posts and...   
  
**JM** : ... and the fandom's gonna start shipping Sherlock and John! You're a magician, Tiger!  
  
**SM** :  _*smug smile*_  
  
**JM** : I wonder how come they never thought of Johnlock before your posts   
  
**SM** : People are stupid.  
  
**JM** : How long will it take for it to spread?  
  
**SM** : This is the internet! A couple of minutes and the world will be Johnlock mad! I'll turn it into a mass-obsession if you want.  
  
**JM** : Wonderful!  _*happy as a baby*_  
  
**SM** :  _*smile of relief*_  
  
**JM** : Okay... so what shall we do now?  
  
**SM** :  We just destroyed someone's life! What more do you want?  
  
**JM** : I got bored again...   
  
**SM** : It's not easy being the Tiger...


	5. BOOORRRING!

****JM** : Tigeeeer! I'm bored!   
  
 **SM** : Whatever.   
  
 **JM** : What did you do today?  
  
 **SM** : A couple of murders. The usual.   
  
 **JM** : The ones I told you about?  
  
 **SM** : Dead. All done.   
  
 **JM** : You're so good to me!  
  
 **SM** : Not really.  
  
 **JM** : I'm bored again. Sherlock's quiet and I'm bored...  
  
 **SM** : Find a way to entertain yourself.   
  
 _A couple of hours later..._  
  
 **SM** : Jim?  
  
 **JM** : Yes?  
  
 **SM** : Did you blow up Big Ben?!  
  
 **JM**** : I was boooorrred!  



	6. Find the Easter Eggs

"Seeeebbyyy!" Jim sing-songed from the kitchen "Come quickly!"   
  
"What, what happened, what?" Seb was there in a second, hair messy, still undressed but ready with his gun.  
  
"Oh, put that away! It's Easter soon!" Jim said, smiling  
  
"Wha--?"   
  
"Eater. Remember? A somewhat famous holiday?"   
  
Seb still seemed confused "What does that have to do with you?"   
  
"Hey, I admire Easter and the idea behind it!" Jim scolded "I can relate to that so much"   
  
"Okay..." he arched an eyebrow "I wouldn't think you and Jesus would have much in common..."  
  
"Are you kiddin me!? The man's a genius! Being dead, then three days later, bam! 'I'm back!' His fans were rejoicing, his enemies were freaked out! If that's not respect-worthy, I don't know what is!" he chuckled   
  
"Okay..." Seb sighed "So what do you from me?"   
  
"I want you to celebrate Easter with me! It's going to be so much fun!" he wrapped an arm around Sebby's waist   
  
"Oh, boy..."   
  
"Come on! It's going to be perfect! I'll hide the eggs and you'll look for them!" he grinned   
  
"You don't want me to help you dye them first?" Seb asked with suspicion   
  
"Oh, no. It's all ready now." Jim smiled   
  
"Okay... So you just want me too look for them?"   
  
Jim nodded.   
  
"What colour are they?"   
  
"The colour of blood!" Jim smiled sweetly   
  
"I hope you got the actual shade right..."   
  
"Oh, I couldn't so I used actual human blood for it" Jim explained  
  
"Oh, well, everything's fine then" Sebby chuckled, gave Jim a little kiss and went to get dressed and look for the Easter eggs.   
  
\---  
  
"Well? Did you find them all?" Jim asked excitedly when Sebastian returned  
  
"Did I? Jim, the eggs were huuuge!"   
  
"Yeah, I know" he grinned   
  
"Jim, I don't think you're supposed to make egg-shaped boxes, paint them in blood and lock people inside, waiting for me to find the blasted things before the bomb goes off!"  
  
"Oh, I know, but it's so much more fun that way! And it makes better sense why the eggs have to be hidden..."   
  
"You're insane and I love you!"   
  
"I know"   
  
They kissed and it was the best Easter either of them ever had!  
  
HAPPY EASTER!!!  
P.S. Don't be violent, be kind and good, and happy and don't make giant boxes, don't paint them in blood and don't lock people or animals, or yourself, inside them. Thank you! :D 


End file.
